


Blessing

by cadkitten



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steam on the windowpane, the faint panted breath on the air. Toes curled in the softness of fleece blankets and the scent of rosewood consumed with each breath. The faint sting of aftershave across sweat-slickened skin. Pressure... gentle but insistent against him... and then the beading of the would-be fires within the pit of his stomach. These were the things that Masashi experienced as the world continued slow and steady revolution beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Song[s]: "Buried in These Walls" by blessthefall

Steam on the windowpane, the faint panted breath on the air. Toes curled in the softness of fleece blankets and the scent of rosewood consumed with each breath. The faint sting of aftershave across sweat-slickened skin. Pressure... gentle but insistent against him... and then the beading of the would-be fires within the pit of his stomach. These were the things that Masashi experienced as the world continued slow and steady revolution beneath him.

Music thrummed through the house, enclosing the entire place with a sound that was so intensely perfect that nothing could have disturbed it in those moments. His head fell back against the downy-soft pillow, sinking... sinking... until he was enclosed in it. One hand gripped the fabric as he turned his face to bury against it, inhaling the scent of lavender dryer sheets as his eyelids fluttered closed. More pressure, just the smallest amount, and then the gasp of his breath in the otherwise still room.

His body moved with it, hips rolling as he slid his free hand down to grasp the ache that had formed down below, fingers encircling heated flesh, squeezing and then starting to move. His face contorted in the same moments that he clenched and then shifted his hips abruptly. There it was, the blinding, all-encompassing pleasure he'd been seeking. Before he could think twice on what he was doing, he was bucking his hips over and over, filling himself as far as possible with every other movement. 

The bed creaked and the pant of someone else's breath joined his own. The feeling of another body pressing tight between his thighs and against his rear. The pleasure ebbed for a moment as he was left empty and then promptly returned as he was filled fuller than before. His free hand slammed up against the window behind his head, leaving the smudge of wet fingerprints behind as his voice met and entwined with the musical notes already filling the room.

He pushed up to meet the newly acquired form of pleasure, unhesitating, unrepentant in his movements as he took what he needed from the flesh that had joined with him.

A hand pressed over his on the windowsill and kept him pinned there as his body was eased into another position. Stars burst before his eyes, his hand moving faster over the heated press of the flesh in his palm, the tip producing bead after bead of moisture. Another hand wrapped around his own, helping for a few moments, and then pulling his fingers away. Lips wrapped around the digits he'd used to find the dampness and licked it away, the movement against his rear increasing in frequency... urgency.

His hand remained caught, fingertips buried in velvet heat as he was claimed repeatedly. The springs lent their protest to the air, the metal of the windowsill growing chilly beneath his palm with each increment that his body heated up. The position shifted again and upon the first movement, he could find no way to stop his melodies from forcing their way between his lips. 

Heat pooled lower and lower, the fire burning brighter by the moment. His back arched and his length strained, his entire body caught in this rigid arch as he inevitable came crashing down around him. The faintest of breaths and then it was happening, the sheets falling damp with his offering as it released. 

Even as it happened, he knew it would continue to happen with complete abandon over the course of the next while. This was the point in which time always seemed to draw itself out, unwinding the usually coiled cords of itself and lying flat for the duration.

Moments passed in which he simply remained in the same position, his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted to draw in quick breath after quick breath. He remained like steel, rigid and straining. And then it happened again, this time wracking his body with trembles that there was no way to stop as he wet another portion of the sheets, shot after shot.

This time, he eased himself back down, the person over him resuming their previously intense movements, unrelenting in the face of his release. His hands were released from the damp prison and chilled surface in which they'd been contained in favor of being pinned down to the bed by each wrist. The thrusts came harder then, more expertly directed for the pleasure of the looming party.

Masashi rubbed his cheek against the softness of the pillow, his legs spreading as he eased himself into a slightly different position and settled. His hips canted faintly upward as another shiver wracked him, his sac tightening in preparation. And with a sigh, it was happening again, more of his own heated liquid spilling across his abdomen. It came faster this time, clearer but in more quantity... enough that it spilled down his hip and onto the bed beneath him as he curled his fingers into fists. 

"Another," the sweet voice above him crooned, his hands being released and then his legs grasped and lifted. Within seconds of stopping, his body started again, this one coming with his cries and senseless pleas as he emptied himself so completely he was sure nothing more could ever come from within him.

The furious thrusting subsided and the warmth of the other's length left him briefly before sliding down across his own and resting there for a few seconds, utterly still. Then with one push of his partner's hips, it was happening, heated shot after shot of his lover's cum flooding over his own cock. And he couldn't stand it. Throwing back his head, he screamed, the fire exploding inside of him as he finally fully lost it, barely anything coming from his cock as he did, but the shocks of his orgasm stronger than any earthquake. 

By the time he settled, he was panting and weak, shaking from head to toe, and he could barely see straight as he opened his eyes, taking in the blurry figure over him. Blinking away the moisture, he reached up and cupped the man's face, a grateful smile on his lips as he whispered, "You take me to a better place."

**The End**


End file.
